


i want you to want me

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [122]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: It started with a kiss. Didn't it always?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	i want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for tyler blackburn's birthday

It started with a kiss. Didn’t it always?

Michael found himself giggling like a teenager as Alex kissed all over his face, any place he could reach. It felt too good to make sense, too much luck for a many who spent his entire life without any.

Alex tasted of his birthday whiskey as he did when he often needed to loosen up and, for a moment, Michael wondered if that’s where his affinity for it came from in the first place. It would make sense. He was more of a beer man before Alex started paying him visits through the years. Now he craved something stronger to match the feeling of this.

Nothing matched this.

They pushed their way into the airstream, grabbing at loose flannel and rough skin. Alex pushed into his space entirely at one point and Michael lost his footing, too much time between to he last time he was with Alex to be prepared. Michael’s back slammed into the wall and Alex slammed into him, both of them laughing at the mistake.

Alex pulled away just long enough to look at him with those eyes and drag his callused fingertips over Michael’s jaw. They were nearly shaking with excitement as they trailed over his neck and his collar bone, down to the middle of his chest where Michael had failed to button it up properly. His fingers rested on the first one that he’d bothered to button and gently undid it. He let out a breathy laugh as he pressed his hand flat against Michael’s chest, sliding to rest over his heart.

“I am, in fact, alive,” Michael said playfully. Alex rolled his eyes and gave him a little push.

“Knowing you, sometimes I gotta check,” he teased. But he still took a slow breath. “I love you.”

Michael smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks. “I love you too.”

“Good,” Alex said, “Because if you didn’t after all that, I think I’d have to kill you.”

“Fair enough,” Michael laughed, resting his hands on Alex’s hips, “I got shit to make up for. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Alex looked at him with those intense eyes of his, his gaze enough to bring a grown man to his knees. Michael could attest to that as it had worked that exact way on him more than once.

“I just want you to want me,” Alex said. It was quite possibly the world’s simplest request.

“Ask for something bigger, birthday boy,” Michael said, still teasing. But Alex still looked at him seriously.

“No,” he said, pressing on his chest again, “I want you to want me.”

“I do want you, Alex,” Michael assured him. Alex’s hand slid up a little, cupping his neck. His eyes seemed to focus on his thumb as it dragged down his throat.

“Say it again,” Alex insisted. Michael started to get the hint.

“I want you,” he repeated, “You are the only one I want.”

“Good,” Alex breathed, leaning in for another kiss. Michael met him halfway and let himself be gently pressed into the wall again. He tugged Alex close.

They kissed long and slow, taking their time because they could. They had all the time in the world and Michael was going to make the most of it. Alex tugged him to the bed and he followed.

He never wanted to leave and he hoped Alex felt the same.

“Happy birthday, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
